Strangers in love
by Issa.Mari36
Summary: She've been attracted to him since she is in elementary. Now she's in her last year of middle school. Will destiny be good and give them a chance? What can possibly happen in 10 years of avoiding him as possible? What will happen when destiny take charge?
1. Prologue

_Hey Guys! well, this is my second story..well. my first story will be put in hiatus because I lost my files to that story so I need time to do the next 3 chappie.. anyway here's my new story. hope you like it!:)_

* * *

**Strangers in love**

by: Issa

* * *

Sometimes, love takes us by surprise. One day you'll find someone who'll sweep you of your feet. Someone who just seem so impossible to even notice you. Someone who'll love you truly then set you free. Even so, love will take you by chance again. Making both of you two **strangers in love**.

-Mikan Sakura-

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

**--Beep--**

_**Sender: Unknown Time: 2:01 a.m.**_

_Good morning!_

I raised my eyebrows. What the heck this person thinks he is! Disturbing my beautiful dream in the middle of the night, that is stupid! Well, actually dawn. But I replied him or her a simple "hu r u?" so if ever I found out who he is or who she is I swear to all god and goddesses that I'll cut off his or her head! No matter who he or she is! Well, wait. He replied. Oh. My. God. I'm taking back all my words! I can't cut off HIS head! Why you ask? Here look!

_**Sender: Unknown Time: 2:05 a.m.**_

_Natsume Hyuuga_

Well, obviously I can't kill him because he is my long time crush! He had been my crush since Elementary! My goodness.. I can't believe this! MY heart feels like it going to jump anytime. But before that happens. I replied a simple "Oh.. really what's good in the morning? Hahaha.. kidding.. what's up?" then before he replied I didn't realize I doze off again.

* * *

To short eh? wait for the next chaptie! =) don't forget to leave reviews.. thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: For now

Konnichiwa! I'm here again. so this is the part 1 of my story. Actually some events are real life event. haha.. SO Back to the story. Sit back. and enjoy reading!

Advance Happy Valentines everyone! Advance Happy Valentines everyone! Advance Happy Valentines everyone! Advance Happy Valentines everyone! Advance Happy Valentines everyone! Advance Happy Valentines everyone! Advance Happy Valentines everyone! Advance Happy Valentines everyone! .heart.

* * *

**Strangers in Love**

_**by: ****

* * *

**_Love comes in a tricky way. Sometimes we think that we are inlove, not knowing we are just friends. But sometimes, we stick too much to friendship that we forget that we are really inlove.

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1 – FOR NOW**_

I'm late. The first thought that came in my mind when I woke up this morning. But who cares? Our first period is Values Education and our teacher doesn't care for me or for us being late. Well, he is a good-natured man. Now, I'm entering the school. And to make me more late here comes the checking of bags and censoring our I.D. Gawd. Hooray! I'm late. Well, 10 minutes… Ok now. Now. I'm walking to the middle school building in a very slow steps. I'm still thinking about the msgs. Until my thought are interrupted by a certain someone.

"You're late. Again." A monotone voice-that I knew so well even I'm a sleep I can identify who he is-said.

"As if you're not." I snapped fighting the urge to smile. I saw him rolled his eyes and he shrugged and said, "at least, I didn't overslept."

"Shut up Natsume Hyuuga." I punch him playfully at his arms and him chuckling. We walked to our buildings. We reached the intersection to the middle and high school building so we separated. But I bid my goodbye to him saying see you later and he proceed to the High school Building. Well, I didn't told you. He's one year older than me. He's a high schooler and I'm a middle schooler. But hey! I'm senior high school next school year. And I entered my room as the same routine followed like any other students do. Whew…

"Wow. It's only a week since I gave you this piece for the closing of the school year next month and you almost made it perfect. You are a really good pianist. Now. You can go now.. choooo.." Narumi said. Well, Mr. Narumi said.

"I'm not a dog! Anyway. Thanks for the compliment. Bye Naru-" HE glared at me. "Bye MISTER Narumi." Emphasizing the word Mr. He smiled and nodded. I took that as a signal to leave so I left. After I went out of the music hall, I went first to the school's café. But unfortunately on my way there I heard an oh-so-familiar-voice and a slutty voice talking at a excluded area. Eavesdropping won't hurt right? Hehehe..

"Just give me a chance Natsume. Please. I'll do everything for you. Just forget your woman! Love me!" the slut said.

"NO" a hard no from Natsume.. woah.. really.. If ever who the woman the slut saying she's pretty lucky. Then it hit me. Natsume is attracted to another woman. Upon the realization, I felt my heart sinks. This couldn't be happening until-

"Get off me bitch!" I heard Natsume said irritatingly.

"NO! Not until I prove you I'm a better lover!" then that the slut kiss Natsume full lips. My eyes widened. I look at Natsume. He's eyes also are as big as saucers. So I came up with the best idea to help him. I took off one of my heeled shoe and throw it to the head of the slut. Successfully, the kissing stop. Now.. for the acting.

"Ouch! Who the hell is that?!" the slut shrieked. I remained compose as possible. Before answering her venomously, I walk towards my shoe and wear it again then I faced her.

"Me.. You have a problem?" I said with drop dead serious chilling voice and a bored expression. I glanced at Natsume,he's bored as ever but when you stare any longer you can tell he's amused. Back to the slut.

"YES!" she answered angrily. I raised my elegant brow. Then she continued, " You know you're interrupting something pretty important. And aside from that do you know the word privacy and respect. Because me and my boyfriend need that." She said irritatingly. Oh, this is fun.

"really?" I crossed my arms this time. I look at Natsume. "Boyfriend?" I said like it's impossible. "YES!" The slut answered irritatingly. I walked toward her and slap her square on the face then I smiled. She touch her sore cheeks. I prevented myself on pitying her. I love my act. I don't want to destroy it.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU ARE JUST A MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENT! HAVE RESPECT WITH YOUR UPPERCLASSMAN!" She shouted.

I rolled my eyes. In addition, I answered her previous questions. "Firstly, I don't care interrupting your business. Secondly, I absolutely know the word PRIVACY. But I don't know the word respect in a slut like you." She narrowed her eyes. As for Natsume, he went beside me, smirking. Moreover, I intertwined my hands with him. The slut's face is priceless when she saw what I did. Natsume too even it's not obvious but the acting must go on so I didn't give a damn to Natsume.

"And lastly, HE is NOT your BOYFRIEND because he's MINE."

"Prove it then." She said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"We don't need to prove you anything. STUPID. But if you insist."

I glanced at Natsume and kissed the side of his lips. And after that we walked passed her. I saw her twitching. I smirk. And I know her next plan. So I warned her before she can execute her plan. . "Just touch one strand of my hair and you will see your head bald and your operated nose broken." I said venomously and glared at her. I heard Natsume chuckled.

"You didn't let me give my speech. But nice acting and thanks for saving me there. Her mouth tastes like she didn't brushed her teeth for a year." Natsume said after we lost the slut's eyes. I chuckled.

"It's nothing." I said calmy. I looked to the another direction so he won't see my little blush. Moreover, I realized we still holding each other's hand. Upon the realization, I blushed even more.

"uhmmm… Our hands…" I said awkwardly, avoiding an eye-to-eye contact.

"Just let it be. Just now." He said. I don't know, but I somewhat felt there's another meaning in his words. I feel like, we will never be together. I don't know but I want to cry to let this unknown feeling… And I asked him unconsciously, "Natsume. The girl that the slut talking about a while ago, aren't you two together?"

"we aren't an item." He said casually. Curiosity over filled me. I also unconsciously asked. "why?" he didn't answer my question that made me guilty for asking such a question. We didn't utter a word until we reached the school gate. I heard him saying…

"I don't wanna think I'm gonna lose her someday. She have been always there for me, and I wanna be there for her just the same. She's the kind of person I could never afford to lose, not now, not ever. So I just chose where I know our relationship will last longer. And that's to be her friend, **for ****now**."

* * *

How was it? sorry if your not satisfied. hehe.. Don't forget to review! ty! happy velentines again.. see you again!

next update schedule: February 14, 2010.

Wait for it! XD


	3. Chapter 2: Damn this Feeling

Sorry for the late Update.. hehe.. I know I said that it should be last Valentines day. But due to some err.. you know sudden events. I didn't make it. So please. please. forgive me. Don't stop reading my fics.. I promise! NExt time when I say that date. that date. promise. again.. sorry for the late update. so enjoy my CHapter 2! THank you!

**

* * *

STrangers in LOve**

**By: **

_

* * *

you don't have to be perfect to let somebody love you, the way you wanted to be loved. Always remember that being simple is the most perfect way to make someone fall in love with you.._

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: DAMN THIS FEELING**

"_I don't wanna think I'm gonna lose her someday. She have been always there for me, and I wanna be there for her just the same. She's the kind of person I could never afford to lose, not now, not ever. So I just chose where I know our relationship will last longer. And that's to be her friend, __for now__." I heard him said. I feel pity for him and at the same time hurt. Hurt because I know. I'm not the lucky woman._

"_You're a coward." I said plainly. Trying to hide the hurt I'm feeling._

"_I know." He said casually._

"_You're too selfless." I said again in the same tone._

"_I know." He repeated._

"_You're-" but before I can finished what I supposed to say he cut me off._

"_leaving." He said. With a crook smile. And proceed to walk out the gate. _

"_eh?" I said confused. Than adrenaline rush took me I grab his arm and flood him questions. "when? Where? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why?" I said panicking tears forming my eyes. He was shocked at first then later on he burst into laughter. And pointed somewhere. I follow where his finger pointing and reddened due to embarrassment... I realize that I misunderstood when he said leaving. Parking there one of the Hyuuga car waiting for him. I chuckled to my stupidity and bowed my head due to embarrassment._

"_ah.. bye. Hehehe.." I muttered very low and scratch my head. He patted my head, chuckled again a little, and left._

And now, here I am reminiscing what happened that day. It has been 3 weeks since the incident with the slut. In addition, it also has been 2 weeks since he started not to be late. I mean our routine to go class late. I don't know but I have a pretty bad feeling with this. Especially when the valentines day is coming.

"Idiot."

Speaking of Valentines. A week to go and it's already Valentines day…

"Mikan."

Moreover, I still don't have any gifts to give yet. I don't have any ideas also. What if I give-

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted. Standing.

" I've been calling you for 30 seconds and you still daydreaming." I heard Hotaru said.

"Oh," is my simply reply. And yet again.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"What did I did this time?" I said. While rubbing my forehead.

"You do know I don't accept "oh" as an answer." Hotaru said in a freaky voice. I sweat dropped. This is Hotaru Imai indeed.

"Well, I'm just thinking of gifts for valentines." Which is true. I do think of gifts in the last seconds of my peaceful thought.

"I want to buy coffee. Come with me at the School Café." Hotaru said raising her baka gun.

"Isn't there any classes?" I said unsure of the question.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"There's No classes Baka. It's a free day. All teachers are in meeting. SO you're coming or not?"

"Sure. Sure." I'll come even if she don't give me threats. And I'm just asking! Anyway, This is Hotaru Imai, everyone knew she's my bestfriend. From worst and best times. Hahaha.

**School Café:**

"Broad coffee. Venti Size. To go." Hotaru said icily.

"That's 75 rabbits." The barista said. Hotaru gave the exact value and sitted to one of the chairs. While waiting for Hotaru's coffee, I excused myself to buy some Fluff puffs across the school café. And when I entered, I should wish I didn't went to that place at the first place. Inside the candy store, sitting one of the tables, is Natsume and a girl whom I don't know, cuddling to each other. I felt like crying.

At first I tried to ignore Natsume and went to the cashier with straight face. Praying to God repeatedly that Natsume won't notice me. But luck is not at my side. He saw me when I paid the fluff puffs and called me. I turned my head stiffly and smile awkwardly to him. He gave me a come here sign. At first I hesitated but gave up when he stand up and grab to their table.

"So Mikan, this is Riana. Riana, Mikan." He said while pointing the two of us. I waved to this Riana girl same goes for her. Then I ask the obvious, "Is she your Girl?" Natsume smiled and nodded. I just stared. Then he spoke. " Riana, Mikan is Ruka's cousin. And you do know Ruka is my bestfriend right? That's why she's very close to me." Then he shuffled my hair until it turns to a bird nest. I forgot my insecurities when he did that and kick he's knee and glared at him. The glaring competition begun but when I heard a silvery but charming laugh, I stopped glaring at him.. I looked at Riana.

"It's nothing. Hahaha.. It's just that you're like kids. No wonder Natsume likes you to be her little sister. Ahaha" _Little sister, huh? _ I smiled sadly. _I must escape as soon as possible._ _Got it._

"Uhmmm.. Natsume?"

"hn."

"I need to go. Hotaru is waiting for me at the school café. SO if you won't mind. I'll excuse myself now." I smiled to Riana. " Nice meeting you." And turn my heels around. I nudged Natsume at the stomach and whispered. "No Public display Affection. Pervert." Natsume chuckled. Then after that I leave the shop completely. With my heart shattered to pieces.

"What took you so long?" Hotaru asked.

"Uhmmm.. I saw Natsume and uhmmm.. Riana."

"Who is Riana?"

"Uhmm.. ano.. Natsume's.. uhmmm.. gu.. girl." I stuttered. Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

"Pardon?" she hissed.

"I said. NATSUME'S GIRL" emphasizing Natsume and girl.

"That idiot." And by that Hotaru Turned around and started to go back to the main building. I just stared at her retreating figure. I looked at the clouds. So I'm just his little sister huh? How great it is to be a substitute to Aoi, to his sister. A tear escaped my left eye. That woke me up to my trance.

I stared at Hotaru which is now a building is a gap from where I stand. I shouted. "Wait!" She stopped. And I run to her side. To my surprise when I catch up to her. She hugged me tightly. And said. "Let it out idiot." With those words. I cried. I asked Hotaru.

"Why do we _sob_ fall for _sob_ someone who _sob _isn't really _sob _for us? Should we _sob_ blame ourselves _sob_ for falling _sob_ with the _sob_ wrong one? _sob _Or should _sob_ we blame _sob_ the one _sob_ we fell _sob _in love _sob_ cause he _sob_ made _sob_ us feel _sob_ that they're _sob _the _sob_ right one? _Sob _Why does _sob_ it hurts? _sob_" I sobbed.

"I don't know how to answer you, Mikan. You are the only one who know the answer. Just remember this, when two hearts are meant to be, no matter how long it takes, no matter how far they go, no matter how tough it seems. Fate will bring them together, to share a life forever."

"It still hurts! It hurts! I don't want to feel this! **Damn this feeling**." I cried.

* * *

Sooo.. How was it? I know. I know. It's Boring. BUt in the next chaptie. I'll try my best to make it more worth reading.. :).. And I want to thank thos people who added my fanfic to their favorites. thanks so much! ;)

**So here's the sneak peak! =))**

_"A valentine Program?"_

_"Noway!"_

_"WHo's singing?"_

_"I'll just let myself love him even more. That way it won't hurt me that much for fooling myself. Cause I know, Someday, somehow, this love will be forgotten."_

_"Mikan! this is Kaname!"_

_"I'll do everything to make you fall for me."_

_"WOah.. what an attitude. ahahaha.."_

_"SHut up! shut up! shut up! SHUT! UP!"_

_**See you at the next chaptie! and reviews are much appreciated! XD**_


	4. Chapter 3: SO much

I'm sorry for the late update... It's just to busy in school and I did a longer chaptie. I really did my best for this chaptie.. so hope you like it.

For all who reviewed.. I appreciate it so much... It give me spirits. Also for all who added my story to their story alert. thanks so much. so.. on the story!.. oh wait..

THis are the places here in chaptie 3. I'm so lazy to describe the place because 1st I'm not good at it and second, I dont want. =)). so here are the links!

**PLaces in chaptie 3:**

_Mikan's Classroom_ = ( .com/albums/xx202/eira_masha/Strangers%20in%20love%20chapter%203%20pictures/2294325610_ )

_Hallway with where Tsubasa waited_ = ( .com/albums/xx202/eira_masha/Strangers%20in%20love%20chapter%203%20pictures/3751863403_ )

_Performing Arts Building_ = ( .com/albums/xx202/eira_masha/Strangers%20in%20love%20chapter%203%20pictures/ResizeofDSC_ )

_Lobby = side 1_ (.com/albums/xx202/eira_masha/Strangers%20in%20love%20chapter%203%20pictures/ResizeofDSC_ )

_side 2 _( .com/albums/xx202/eira_masha/Strangers%20in%20love%20chapter%203%20pictures/ResizeofDSC_ )

_side 3_ ( .com/albums/xx202/eira_masha/Strangers%20in%20love%20chapter%203%20pictures/ResizeofDSC_ )

_Conference Room =_ ( .com/albums/xx202/eira_masha/Strangers%20in%20love%20chapter%203% )

_Hallway to Music department =_ ( .com/albums/xx202/eira_masha/Strangers%20in%20love%20chapter%203%20pictures/28_ )

_Music Department's Instrument room =_( .com/albums/xx202/eira_masha/Strangers%20in%20love%20chapter%203%20pictures/studio1_IMG_ )

_School Exit where Mikan saw Natsume =_ ( .com/albums/xx202/eira_masha/Strangers%20in%20love%20chapter%203% )

_MIkan's Mansion =_ ( .com/albums/xx202/eira_masha/Strangers%20in%20love%20chapter%203% )

_Mikan's Living room in her bedroom where RUka waited = _( .com/albums/xx202/eira_masha/Strangers%20in%20love%20chapter%203%20pictures/3727611032_ )

_Mikan's bed =_ ( .com/albums/xx202/eira_masha/Strangers%20in%20love%20chapter%203%20pictures/3726806853_ )

IF the link is wrong just tell me! hehehe.. enjoy the story!

* * *

**Strangers in Love**

**by: 36**

* * *

_ never frown even if you're sad coz you'll never know who is falling inlove with your smile. to the world maybe you are one person. but to one person, maybe you're the world.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: So much**

Hotaru's POV

It's been 3 days since Mikan broke down. It hurts me inside seeing my best friend cry that much. That was the first time I saw her that fragile. She's a crying baby. Yes. But she never throw tantrums in crying. She never shouts. When she cry, it's like a statue crying with some sobs. She never broke down. Never. And like what I said. That was the very first time I saw her like that.

"_It still hurts! It hurts! I don't want to feel this! Damn this feeling!" Mikan cried aloud. Her knees gave up and luckily, she's in my arms. But seriously, she's heavy when she's hugging me with knees bend. I was the only one whose supporting our it's hard. Minutes past, her body relaxed. I looked at her strained face._

"_You okay now?"_

"_Yeah." she answered with no life._

"_Good. Let's go." I'm about to walk ahead when she stopped me._

"_Wait. Need to tell you something."  
"What?"_

"_Thank you." Then she smiled._

"_If you don't move an inch there, I promise I'll let you pay for ruining my shirt."_

Since that day she never show weakness. She continues doing her old routine except for one. And yes, that's being late.

End of POV

Mikan's POV

I know I'm fooling myself. I need to look okay in front of everyone. I need to this so they won't be worried, especially Hotaru and Tsubasa. I remember. I need to tell Tsubasa everything before he smacks me. Sigh. Another Drama. Hahaha… Phew. Anyway. Here comes the teacher. Need to listen. Sigh. I want to sleep.

……………………

"_Paging Mikan Sakura.& Tsubasa Andou. Please proceed to the Performing Arts Office immediately… Thank you.. Again. I repeat. Paging Mikan Sakura & Tsubasa Andou. Please proceed to the Performing arts office immediately. Thank you."_

I look at my Biology teacher. Silently asking for permission, he nodded signalling me to go. So I stand up from my seat and proceed to the door. When I got out from the classroom I saw my best friend Tsubasa leaning at the door frame of our classroom. He's a handsome man indeed. But that handsome face never amuse me. He have also this tattoo star below his left eye. Cool huh? I agree…

"You're fast." I said in disbelief.

"When I heard my name I just stood up and leave the room." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Very mature Tsubasa."

"Anyway, let's go I'm sure they're waiting for the stars." He started walking.

"What a big head." I laugh. As for Tsubasa, he just stick out his tongue to me. I laugh even more. Very mature indeed.

Anyway, Tsubasa is our best friend since I don't know. He's at the same level as ours, I mean hotaru and I. But he's at the other section. He's also a performing artist here in our in the Academy. The differences are he's at the dance troupe, I'm in Music department. But when there are programs Dance Troupe and the Music department combined and that's what you call Performing arts. And I almost forgot. Hotaru used to be a part of the Performing Arts, but she gave up performing because she is chosen as the Middle school editor-in-chief of the academy's newspaper. She just love writing than performing. And you can say that we 3 are popular. But not that much. I think. Why am I telling this anyway? Cause I feel like to.

Tsubasa and my way to the performing arts building is embarrassing and somewhat fun. Like old times, we tease, smack, laugh, embarrass each other in public. Like best friends do. And I'm sure when Hotaru is here, I'm sure Tsubasa is dead by now. Kidding. Now we are entering the Performing Arts Building.

"I need to tell you something later. Pretty Important." I said as we step ascending through the stairs.

"Sure, sure." Tsubasa answered without thinking.

Once we enter the lobby, all eyes turned to us. We ignore the stares of the people inside the lobby and decided to go directly to the Performing arts office's Conference room is located.

"Welcome middle school stars!" Mr. Reo Mouri a.k.a the dance instructor, said as we reach the office.

"Told you so." Tsubasa whispered and smiled bigger and sit beside someone I don't know.

I just rolled my eyes and proceed to the vacant seat which is unfortunately beside Natsume.

"Hey." I said boringly.

"Hn." Unlike old times, I ignored his response and just took the seat beside him. That made him shock. He seat properly and said.

"What? No "You-should-know-how-to-answer lecture?" he asked confused. I stared at him for a while and answered him. "hn."

"Mi-" before he could finish calling my name Mr. Narumi spoke.

"We will gonna have a Valentines program next week… " Naru announced excitedly.

"A valentines program?" I said, asking for clarification. Begging God that I just misheard what Narumi said. That----

"Yes, Mikan-chan. a Valentines Program." Narumi said with a smile. I stared at him with disbelief.

"Noway!" Ruka, my cousin said. I know what's he thinking. If there will be a program. Hotaru, my best friend, her girlfriend will gonna take pictures of him then sell it to his fan girls. Sigh.

"ugh.. I mean. How come you just tell us now?" Ruka said a little calm now. "What if we have plans for next week? what if one of the representative of the music department or dance troupe of.. of a certain level is… is…ugh... Busy?" Ruka said looking for the right words to say. But I know he's lying. You know the real reason, right? But I decided to take his side because obviously, I don't like the idea.

"I agree with my cousin, Mr. Narumi." I said bluntly.

"If you're worrying about your schedules, don't worry. I had took good care everything for your schedules my dears." Narumi winked. Oh, great.

"Now, before we continue the discussion let's check first the attendance of the representatives of each year department. Let's start from the High School.." Mr. Reo said

(italics are Mikan's side comment)

"Nobara?" _a good friend of mine… she's as cheerful as ever…_"Present!"

"Ruka?" _my cousin, my bestfriend's boyfriend, natsume's bestfriend and the prince charming of Alice Academy…_ "Here." Then he rolled his eyes.

"Luna?" _the slutty bitch_ "I'm present"

"Natsume" _the one who have my heart all these years, my cousin's best friend, and the #1 heartthrob_ "Hn.."

"In elementary Department… Youichi?" _My younger Brother and a duplicate of Natsume._ "Hn…" see I told you.

"Aoi?" _a really sweet girl, and Natume's little sister. _"Yes sir."

"Hana?" _a very cute girl. And Youichi's secret crush._ "am here"

"Hayate?" _Youichi's bud. And Hana's twin _"here! Here!" I rolled my eyes. _Retard_

"In the middle school department… Tsubasa?" Reo continued.. " the star is present." _Very mature indeed_.

"Mikan?" "here."

"Misaki?" _Tsubasa's girlfriend, a friend of mine. A very bubbly girl indeed. _"present."

"Kaname?" _Who's kaname?_ "Present…" the guy beside Tsubasa said. _Oh, so he's Kaname. I should've known._

Then I heard Mr. Narumi said, "Ok.. For those who don't know. Kaname is a new member of the Music Department, a transfer student from Australia and will be our Mikan-chan's representative partner because as we all knew, everyone have partners here, except for Mikan. SO that's it"

"How come I don't know anything about this?" I said with disbelief.

"Well, Tsubasa said he'll inform you, and it was Tsubasa's idea so we expected that you'll agree with it because he's one of you're best friends." I glared at Tsubasa.

While Tsubasa gave an I-thought-it,'s-ok look and gave him you-think-so look then raised my eyebrows. He sighed then smiled and mouthed something like "sorry, but I'm not that guilty." I rolled my eyes. And mouthed also, you're dead. He chuckled. Minutes later, I sensed some tension.

Then I glanced to Natsume, I saw him glaring into something or rather somebody. And when I look where he was glaring I saw Kaname staring at me. I stared at him. We stared to each other for a minute. He then chuckled and turned away. Then I nudged Natsume and whispered, "what the hell are you doing to Kaname a while ago?" I hissed. He look at me, startled. Then after a while he smirked.

"None of your business little girl. So are you talking to me again?" I rolled my eyes. I should have seen this coming. I shouldn't talk to him at the first place. I pretend to be innocent. I gave him a what-are-you-talking-about look and he gave me a you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look.

"Whatever." Was my reply. I faced in front and tried to listen in whichever Narumi & Mr. Reo saying.

"So Mikan you will be the opening number ok?" Naru said.

"Sure." I smiled…

"Good… So just read this." Mr. Reo said while holding a paper. " This state what you will do. And the schedule practice. So that's all. All of my talents Go to the dance studio now." And with that he exited. Youchi, Tsubasa, Hayate, Misaki and all the high school students except Nobara stood up and followed Mr. Reo. Once I thought the entire dance troupe representative left I stood up. I look at Narumi. He just nodded. Understanding that I'm not in the mood to discuss something like this.

"Just come back later." Narumi said with a genuine smile. I smiled and nodded. This is one of those things I like about Mr. Narumi, he never ask but he understand. One look, he knows the message. He never interrogates me. As if, he can read me like an open book.

I proceed to the doorknob and exited. Once I exited the building, I was shocked to see Natsume leaning at the wall near the entrance, hands in pockets and eyes closed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him suspiciously. His eyes opened and those crimson orbs turned to me as if reading me.

"What?" I asked out-minded. I felt insecure in his gaze. I don't know but it's eerie. I shrugged then went beside him and leaned at the wall, arms crossed. He stared at me in a second then sighed.

"Spill." He said boringly but with hurt? Am I dreaming?

"What?" I asked confused and at the same time irritated. He sighed again.

"Don't you know any word beside what and what?"

"What?" I said again. Seriously I don't know where this conversation going.

"What's the problem? Are you, by any chance, avoiding… me?"

……………………………

I went to the Music Department to clear out my mind when I heard the piano making a beautiful melody. I enter the room but stayed near the door and leaned at the wall. I closed my eyes and cherished the melody of the piano. Until a manly voice sang the lyrics.

_**(My Love is here by Erik Santos)**_

_Words nothing but words  
For me to show  
How much my love for you unfolds  
Through trouble and fears  
This love feels so real  
And I need you to know_

_Even though we're far apart  
You're right beside me in my heart_

_Chorus:  
Don't you know my love is here?  
Don't you know my love is real?  
You should know by now  
This much is true  
My love is here for you  
_

"Who's singing?" I thought to myself. But dismissed it sooner because I was caught up by the lyrics of the song. But I remembered what we've talked about….

_  
Time, nothing but time  
To make up your mind  
I'll give you all that you need_

FLASHBACK WITH NATSUME:

"What's the problem? Are you, by any chance, avoiding… me?" He said with bangs covering his eyes. I was dumbfounded. I just stared at him and chose to lie and act innocent.

"No, I'm not avoiding you. What are you saying? And I don't have any problem." I said convincingly. He eyed me a second and sigh.

"I hope you're happy lying to me." HE said disappointed and left me dumbfounded and guilty. While looking at his fading back, I felt tears forming.

"I'm sorry, Natsume." The last words I muttered before going at the Music Department.

End of flachback.

_  
I want you to know  
I'll never let go  
'Til you come back to me_

_Even though you're far away  
I'm right beside you day by day_

_Chorus:  
Don't you know my love is here?  
Don't you know my love is real?  
You should know by now  
This much is true  
My love is here for you_

_Even though we're far apart  
You're right beside me in my heart_

_Don't you know my love is here?  
Don't you know my love is real for you?  
You should know by now  
This much is true  
My love is here for you_

The last note played and I opened my eyes. And I saw Tsubasa, grinning widely to me. I just stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I can't believe I'm gonna use this sentence again in this day.

"What? I can't visit my cute Best friend?" Tsubasa said while pinching my cheeks.

"Aw. It hurts! Hands off! You moron!" He laughed like a maniac.

"SO what are you really doing here? Don't you have a meeting with Mr. Reo?" I asked irritatingly.

"I ditched him." He said proudly.

"WHAT?! Do YOU KNOW-!"

"Now Sssshhhhhh my cute piggy bestfriend." I glared at him. " Kidding…" He gave a peace out sign. I rolled my eyes.

"SO what are you doing here?" I repeated. Gawd. I really love using this sentence this day. Tsubasa rolled his eye. And said, "You're gonna tell me something right?"

"Ah, yeah, right… Next time I'll tell you in private." I said as if not caring.

"."

"So what are you doing here?"I asked Tsubasa. Tsubasa rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how many times you ask?"

"No.."

"Third time this hour." He said plainly.

"Oh… do you want me to repeat it again?" I said dumbly.

"NO." He said

"Then-" I was already cut off by a…

"Hey, You're Mikan right?" a manly sweet voice said. As I look at the view of the piano, I saw the Kaname boy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Mikan, seriously. What's happening to you?"

"Why? Is it bad to ask a question?" I said mockingly.

"Yes it is, especially if that question is asked plenty of times!" Tsubasa said irritatingly.

"I. Do. Not. Care. So are you answering me or not?" I look at Kaname again.

"FYI Mikan Sakura, I answered you're question at the second time you ask me why I'm here." He said in the matter-of-fact tone.

"OHHHH… Right.. I'm talking to you" I said with pure sarcasm. "You, what are you doing here?" I pointed Kaname.

"Very Mature Mikan. Very Mature." Tsubasa said using the words I said this morning. I rolled my eyes then look again to Kaname. But raising my eyebrows this time.

"Obviously, Sakura I'm here because I'm a member of this department." Kaname said.

"Mikan! This is Kaname anyway!" Tsubasa said cheerfully.

"I know… I knew him already. And the fact you were the one who suggested that he should be my partner." I said irritatingly.

"Hehehe… You don't to slap it on my face. I'm there when Naru told you that" Tsubasa scratch his said.

"So what got into your mind?" I said coldly.

"You see Sakura, Tsubasa here is my best friend since diapers. And he told me to make things easier for me in this new elite school he will partnered me up to you." Kaname said.

"Wait… Best friend?" I said confused. I thought Tsubasa's only best friends are me and Hotaru.

"Yeah… I didn't told you guys about him because he's not here. So that."

"Oh, SO you're the one who's singing a while ago?" I asked the obvious.

"Ah yeah."

"You're Good…"

"Er.. thanks?" Kaname said.

"Don't be flattered." I said.

"I'm not yet flattered. I think." Kaname said. Seriously, I'm beginning to like this boy's attitude.

"HAHAhA.. Seriously, Kaname you should be practicing now how to be around and get use to Mikan's shot backs and attitude. Hahaha.." Tsubasa laughed.

"Funny Tsubasa."

"Welcome." He grinned. I rolled my eyes…

"I think It's easy to get used of Mikan's attitude." Kaname smiled.

"What?" Tsubasa and I said in unison.

"Nothing. I said, I'll be calling all the music department's members." Kaname said standing up.

"Huh? But you can just Page them." I said lazily.

"I have nothing to do anyway… So see you later…" Kaname smiled that made my heart bit faster. What a sweet guy. Then he's not in our sight anymore.

"Kaname is still a sweet guy." Tsubasa said.

"How come you have best friend before us?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"Then start now so it will be shorter." I started walking towards the piano and Tsubasa followed me. I press the keys of the piano and played the song When you're gone until I heard Tsubasa say… "What's really your problem?" I stopped before the chorus. I look at him with blank expression. "Do you think I didn't notice?" he continued.

I sighed. I stood up and went to the glass wall near the Grand Piano. Silenced engulfed us for a minute. I looked at him. Trying to read him. My best friend, Tsubasa, still standing near the piano waiting for my response. So then I decided to speak.

"Do you really wanna know what my problem is?" I asked him staring at the scene before outside the glass wall. Loneliness is evident at my tone.

"yes."

……………………

"So, what's your plan?" Tsubasa asked. I shrugged and smiled.

"I'll just let myself love him even more. That way it won't hurt me that much for fooling myself. Cause I know, Someday, somehow, this love will be forgotten." I said while smiling.

"That's my best friend!" Tsubasa pinched my cheeks hard.

"AW!"

So here I am. Sitting next to Tsubasa in front of the grand piano. Still inside the music department. IN the past 1 hour, I told everything between me and the love I'm having to Natsume. And he understands it completely. Thank God, he's my best friend.

……………………**.**

It's dismissal, I'm with Hotaru walking to the exit. I told her everything that happened after the performing arts admin called us. Even what happened between me and Natsum and until to mine and tsubasa's conversation. I talk non-stop while going to the gate until was cut off by a voice.

"Can I talk to you?" Kaname said.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I just want to tell you. That I'll do everything to make you fall for me." He said with serious tone. I am dumbfounded. Again. Did I hear right?

"What?" I asked in confirmation. Then suddenly he burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"It's just that… hahaha.. You're face is priceless!" He laughed with hands on stomach. "I'm just kidding." He laughed again. This time I glared at him. He saw this then composed his self.

"What do you want exactly?" I said irritatingly.

"Seeking for revenge." He smiled.

"What?" I said. revenge for what?

"Revenge for complimenting my performance at the music Department. Bye now." He said then left. And I again I was dumbfounded. But I smiled. Kaname is an idiot.

"Woah… What an attitude… ahahahaha.." Hotaru chuckled.

"Shut 's go."

"SO he's Kaname."

"How-" I was about to ask Hotaru how did she know but decided to change the words I'm gonna say because I remembered she's Hotaru Imai, who knows everything. "Is it obvious he's kaname?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Are you mocking me Mikan?" she said a dead tone.

"NO… I'm just asking." I said sweatdropping.

"Good so.. Kaname or Natsume."

"None."

"Natsume or Kaname?" she repeated

"shut up."

"Natsume is the one you love but hurts you." She said in a matter-fact tone. "And kaname, he's cute."

"Shut up, you have Ruka."

"I know! It's for you! Stupid. So kaname or natsume? Or what?"

"shut up." I said to her.

"I saw Natsume. There." She stopped. And that did it.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut! UP!" I hissed irritatingly.

"I'm not joking.. Don't dare to shut me up!" She glared. Then look again to the other direction. There is Natsume looking at us. I Met his crimson orbs and turn around as soon as possible. I saw my chauffer and bid my goodbye to Hotaru.

I saw Hotaru moving her head saying, "Stupid." Before she's out of my sight.

…………………………

I arrived at our Mansion. I stared at in a minute. Then went out. As I enter my presidential room I saw Ruka, my cousin, sitting at my sofa reading a magazine.

"hey" I said

"Are you avoiding Natsume?" he said out of the blue. This question again huh?

"What give you that thought?" I asked Ruka as if it's the most impossible thing to happen.

"Hotaru told me that you're indeed in love to my best friend and you cried once you knew that Natsume and Riana are together." Ruka said. "And aside from that Natsume said what happened to your conversation with him. And you lied." He continued.

"I can't tell him anything yet about this stupid love." I said with no energy. And sat opposite to him, holding a can of soda.

"Why?" he asked.

"He's committed." I said.

"I understand." After that, no words were uttered. Until he broke the silence.

"You are avoiding him but you're hurting him and yourself. Mikan, Do you think this the best way? You know that you two are so close! so you know you'll hurt the both of you because of this avoiding thing. how come you became so selfish?" I narrowed my eyes. I stood up.

"You don't know anything. He avoided me first. He didn't come to school late anymore before I met Riana. It's a week before meeting Riana. So don't tell me I'm first who avoided him!" I turned around to go to my bathroom. Trying to escape interrogation.

"But…Ok, I'll just ask you this, Do you miss the old times with him?" I closed my eyes and whispered. **"So much." **Then with that I walked away. And proceed to my bed.

* * *

Little did I know someone is listening to our conversation outside my room.

* * *

So how was it? =)) Reviews are much appreciated! thank you! for your support and everything! Keep on reading!

**the sneak peak will be post at my profile! by tomorrow or following days. and the next chaptie will be in a week or 4 days.. that's all..thank you again!**

**36 signing out.  
**


End file.
